


Seizing The Freedom To Chase Our Own Horizons

by Shadowcat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: They had been so much to get here, and here was the only place they wanted to be.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Seizing The Freedom To Chase Our Own Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Most people probably wouldn’t understand how any of this worked.

Governor Swann would for sure be one of them, but that poor man had long before he had seen his daughter step into the role of leadership she had been elected to. (And if anyone had any doubts about he capability for leadership, well that ended during their first battle.)

The unfortunate former Commodore James Norrington would have been surprised at the ease these three moved together, but he had died in the great pirate war. He had died still being in love with the incomparable Elizabeth Swann, even though he had known her heart belonged to another man.

Would it have pricked his pride to know that he lost out to not one but _two_ pirates when it came to winning Captain Swann’s heart?

The three of them balance to bed out so well, tempering edges and anger with love and tenderness; but also flaming those edges of anger when they were needed.

Elizabeth is still the Pirate King, the Brethren had all agreed upon that. Even with the defeat of Beckett, there were still enemies out there looking for pirates to hang. She was good at maneuvering the waters to help them avoid blockades and therefore a hangman’s noose.

She was the best Pirate King many of them had memories of and she treated none of the Brethren like they were fodder no matter what ship they served on.

And no one ever got too close to the beloved Pirate King. She sailed her own flagship, of course. The Empress of the Sea had needed extensive repairs, but Elizabeth would not be deterred from having it repaired. It was hers, given to her by Sao Feng upon his death and she would keep it sailing.

Besides, it had been her having her own ship that was able to circumvent the part of Captain Turner’s curse that said he could only step foot on shore once every ten years. 

A ship was not land or shore and so it was able to allow Captains Swann and Sparrow to see their beloved much more often than once every ten years.

Right now, the three of them stood at the bow of the ship, Elizabeth tucked in between them, speaking about something in low voices as Elizabeth held out Jack’s compass.

“Lizzie, m’love, you have got to stop feeling so guilty about that. It’s all in the past. I forgave you a very long time ago. You were brave enough to do what you needed to do in order to save everyone.”

“I killed you, Jack,” Elizabeth said, shaking her head, as she looked down at the compass that was happily swinging back and forth between Will and Jack. “I don’t know how you can forgive something like that.”

“Because even then I love ye, and you brought me back.” He pulled her close to him, his arms tightening around her as he kissed the top of her head. “You had the honor to do the right thing.”

“Honor?” she scoffed against his chest.

“Yes, honor,” Will agreed as he rubbed her back. “Not a one of us would have had the strength or courage to sacrifice him to save the rest of the crew. You knew what needed to be done and you did it. That’s what makes you a damn good Captain.”

“I couldn’t do it again,” she admitted. “Not now. Not when I finally have my heart’s desire with the two of you.”

“You don’t know that, Lizzie. But we’re going to do our best to make sure you’re never in a place to have to make such a choice again,” Jack promised.

Will smiled over Elizabeth’s head at him. “None of us will be put in that kind of position.”

“The thing being is that I will always choose you and our Lizzie over everyone else’s safety and lives no matter what, Will,” Jack said seriously. “Now that I know how it feels to have you, I ain’t going to be doing anything to give you up. I can be quite a selfish pirate, you see.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh, pulling Will closer so that her arms could wrap around both of her men. “I, too, am very selfish when it comes to my heart and the ones I love. After all, like I was going to let the sea and a damned old curse say we only got to see you once every ten years?”

Jack threw his head back and laughed. “She’s got you there, mate. Our Lizzie wasn’t about to let that rule keep you from us.” He looked down at Elizabeth with a grin. “Besides, the land is no place for our sea captain. She has the sea in her heart and salt water in her blood. Even Calypso said so.”

“I like Calypso,” Elizabeth said, looking out over the water. “She’s great to talk to and I am so glad that she was able to get her freedom back. I can’t believe Davy Jones betrayed her like that when she had loved him.”

“I can,” Will said softly. “He was a bastard that was only out for what he could get for himself. He took my father.”

“And tried to take you,” Elizabeth remembered. “I will never forgive him for that.”

“But we defeated him, lass,” Jack reminded her. “We defeated him, saved our William, and are now off to our next great adventure.”

Elizabeth nodded, closing the compass, and dropping it down the front of her shirt, much to the delight of the two men who loved her.

“What is our next big adventure, Elizabeth,” Will asked, meeting Jack’s gaze with a heated one of his own.

“Finding the Fountain of Youth of course,” Elizabeth said with a sweet smile.

“Oh, well of course,” Jack said, shaking his head. “Silly me not to have thought it would be something so easy.”

Will shook his head, reaching out to caress the side of Jack’s face. “Has our Liz ever started out with anything easy since she took to the seas?”

“You’ve got me there, William. If our dear Captain took the easy way through anything, she wouldn’t be the lass we love so.” He stepped back, taking one of Elizabeth’s hands while Will took the other. “However, I believe certain, ah, _discussions_ should happen in the privacy of our cabin so that we can work out some exact details before we meet up with Barbossa’s ship.”

Elizabeth’s happy laughter rang out over her ship and the sea, calming everyone that heard it as she allowed the two men she loved more than life itself to pull her to the privacy of their cabin for _discussions_.

Back where he had been mopping the deck, Ragetti smiled at the happiness of his Captain. Who knew that all of their fortunes would change for the better when they had kidnapped Miss Elizabeth Swann?

He believed it was the best thing he and Pintel had ever done for anyone in their lives.


End file.
